Peak demand events, including steep ramps, on an electrical grid have significant effects. Electricity providers must have sufficient capacity to deal with daily peak demand events, which typically occur around 6-8 PM. To handle such peak demand events, an electricity service provider may need to use one or more power sources to meet the demand that are less efficient but can be activated quickly, such as natural gas power plants. Further, a peak demand event may place a significant strain on an electrical grid, possibly causing component failure. If the electrical grid experiences less demand during a peak demand event, fewer power sources may need to be activated or, possibly, built and the strain on the electrical grid as well as power source emissions may be reduced.